THIS INVENTION relates to the problem of drilling holes in a container or pipe for fluids under pressure, as is required for example when fitting ferrules or other equipment.
If such a hole is to be drilled the pipe or container is usually de-pressurized, the hole drilled, the required equipment fitted, and pressure re-applied.
This requires taking the pipe or container out of service for some time, which is obviously undesirable.